You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This
by Lillei
Summary: A little end of the year dance fic. Everyone has dates but Sirius and Remus. What are they to do? Why, snog in front of everyone, of course! Slash obviously!


"It's Party Time!" James gasped as he spun past his best friends, Lily Evans clinging to his wrist. "We've graduated. C'mon, dance!" 

Sirius mumbled something about being 'much to dignified for this kind of foolishness, thanks' and Remus was quick to point out all the food he'd had that day and how it wouldn't sit well with all that dancing. Peter, at least, seemed to get into it, asking a shy Hufflepuff to dance and leading her to the dance floor.

"You know the real reason we aren't dancing is because we don't have dates, right?" Remus sighed in acceptance.

"Neither does Pete!" Sirius said.

"He does _now_," Remus pointed out. The Hufflepuff was blushing rather becomingly.

"Oh, I just can't stand this. Me, Sirius Black, without a date? It's unthinkable. Preposterous! Inconceivable!"

"'I do not think that means what you think it means,'" Remus quipped. Sirius glared at him.

"This is no time to start quoting! This is awful."

"Cheer up Padfoot. I don't have a date either. Besides, it's not like you asked anyone," Remus pointed out. "You could have, but you put it off. That's your fault. And really, I can't see why you would procrastinate on a matter of such pride."

"Oh, _pshaw_!" Sirius snorted. He crossed his arms and continued to pout.

"Pshaw?"

"Yes, Pshaw," Sirius snapped.

"C'mon Padfoot, just go ask someone, for goodness sakes," Remus said with exasperation.

"Are you going to?" He asked sharply, spinning around and peering at Remus with such intensity that Remus almost felt uncomfortable.

"Of course not, Padfoot. You know I'm not interested in girls, and I suppose the men here would be very put out if I were to ask them."

"Them I'm not either," Sirius decided.

Remus shook his head, not understanding.

"Let's go get something to drink," he said. "And play Gobstones, or _something_!" Sirius readily agreed.

Later, the dance was nearly over and the last couple of song was being played. The lead singer of the obscure band was speaking into the mike, something about loving who you were and not being afraid to show it in the real world and Remus had the strangest desire to get up and hug the man.

"C'mon, Sirius, let's go dance, just for the last couple of songs," he said, not taking no for an answer as he drug Sirius to the dance floor. Hogwarts was so used to the Marauders and their strange antics that no one so much as looked twice at them. Sirius, contradictory to his name as always, began to goof off, directing the attention back to them.

He was _all over_ Remus, who looked properly shocked. The song was fast, but nothing quite so wild that it deserved this kinda dancing. His hips swayed in a properly seductive way against Remus's, his arms moved slowly and sensual in sharp contrast to the rest of his body, his hair was flicked every five seconds from him eyes. Almost immediately, sweat began to pour over his exposed shoulders. People were laughing; it was all a joke to them.

"Sirius, _sweet Merlin_, what are you doing?" Remus hissed threw clenched teeth, shoving the hormonal teen from him.

"Aw, c'mon Moony, the crowd's loving it!"

Remus glared at him.

"All right, all right, I'll tone down." And he did, though Remus almost thought he'd preferred the other Sirius to this one, who was displaying all the classic 'I-can't-dance' tendencies. His moves were so embarrassing Remus almost walked away from him, but his smile was too bright, his eyes to alight for Remus to risk spoiling it. Instead, he began to mock Sirius's moves, setting off a new wave of laughter.

The song ended much too soon and several people groaned, thinking their show was over. But Sirius grabbed Remus before he could walk off and pulled him close, gathering him into his arms and kissing him right smack on the mouth. The laughter died, but the band was not deterred.

_I got a funny feeling _

_The moment that your lips touched mine_

_Something shot right through me_

_My heart skipped a beat in time_

Remus had to fight his instinct to sink deeper into Sirius's arms. He pushed away, bewildered.

"What are you playing at?" He hissed. Sirius didn't flinch.

"I'm not playing," he whispered, and pulled his friend close. The song carried on.

_There's a different feel about you tonight_

_It's got me thinking' lots of crazy things_

_I even think I saw a flash of light_

_It felt like electricity_

"But Sirius," Remus muttered again his chest, feeling the eyes of a hundred students burning into his back. "You're just doing this for the show and you're playing with my feelings and-"

"I love you," Sirius whispered. And kissed him again.

In the background, the band hit the chorus.

_You shouldn't kiss me like this_

_Unless you mean it like that_

_Cause I'll just close my eyes_

_And I won't know where I'm at_

_We'll get lost on this dance floor_

_Spinning around_

_And around_

_And around_

_And around_

"They're all going to think you're-"

"Remus-sexual," Sirius whispered. "I never was turned on by anyone else."

_They're all watching us now_

_They think we're falling in love_

_They'd never believe we're just friends_

_When you kiss me like this I think you mean it like that_

_If you do baby kiss me again_

"But Sirius," Remus begged. "Are you drunk? Please don't say you're drunk. Please don't play with me like this, please don't be kidding."

"I'm not. I love you," he said again.

Remus heard someone sigh behind him. "They make an awfully cute couple," he heard Lily say. A few of her friends whispered in agreement, and soon, the whispering around them grew like a fire, spreading around them as they spun out on the dance floor, now the only ones dancing to the last song of the last dance of their last day at Hogwarts.

"What are they doing?" Remus thought he heard James say. "They're setting themselves up for teasing, why aren't they doing this in private?"

"Good old James," Sirius muttered. "Always looking out for us."

"What are they doing?" Lily repeated back to him. "They're falling in love."

_Everybody swears we make the perfect pair_

_But dancing is as far as it goes_

_You've never moved me quite_

_The way you moved me tonight_

_I just wanted you to know_

"See," Sirius whispered. "We're meant to be together. Everyone sees that. I love you; I need you. I know you love me too. It's in your eyes. I wanted to tell you that. I wanted to tell you how much you meant to me."

Remus was beginning to relax slightly. The singer carried on, his voice now drawn out and mournful, as if he himself has been in this situation but had been informed that it really _was_ just a kiss, just a dance.

An awful word, just.

"But this isn't just dancing," Sirius said, as if he knew what Remus was thinking. "And this isn't just a friendly kiss." And he proved that by swooping in and giving Remus a kiss so dizzying they had to stop dancing just to handle it.

_You shouldn't kiss me like this_

_Unless you mean it like that_

_Cause I'll just close my eyes_

_And I won't know where I'm at_

_We'll get lost on this dance floor_

_Spinning around_

_And around_

_And around_

_And around_

_They're all watching us now_

_They think we're falling in love_

_They'd never believe we're just friends_

_When you kiss me like this_

_I think you mean it like that_

Remus pulled away and looked at him for the briefest of seconds. He was almost in tears. If only Sirius knew how long he'd loved him, how many times he'd fantasized about this moment. Only this was a million times better than what he could have dreamed up, a million times more picture perfect.

The lead singer watched the couple everyone's eyes were trained to as attentively as the student body was. He saw himself in the same situation not that long ago, but even without knowing the two, could tell it was going to end better for them. Silently dedicating the song to the tawny haired stranger, the black maned brooder, and his own lost lover, he sang the last notes.

_If you do baby kiss me again_

_Kiss me again_

He noted with satisfaction that the two took his advice.

Thanks for reading! Remus's little quote was from the Princess Bride, spoken by Inigo as they're scoring the Cliffs of Insanity. Excellant book. And the song was **You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This**, by Toby Keith, though I edited out anywhere he used the word 'girl.'

Disclaimer- not mine

Play the reviewing game!


End file.
